The Fiction Chatroom
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: This is me in a chatroom with various fictional characters. Mostly MR, HP, or PJ. T for language. random some OCCness
1. Fang

**Okay, anyone reading Libra's Story and Gen77: Revolting is probably pretty mad but to tell you the truth I am victim to the very banes of my existence: Writer's Block, Loss, and Homework. I am having writer's block, my cat just died, and I have sooo much flippin homework, so this isn't a update for those. It's a random idea that bombarded me in the middle of a sleepless night, bad results of sleeping in the same room as your Nintendo DS. I wrote this on Pictochat. It's what happens if I could get a chatroom with various fictional characters (mostly MR or Harry Potter or PJ)**

**Disclaimer: This is in misc. for a reason, I don't own anything but screen names.**

"BOOKLUVERS" chatroom opened.

Horsegirl signs on.

Horsegirl: Hey, who's out there?

Mr. TD&H signs on.

Mr. TD&H: Just me, I thnk.

Horsegirl: And, who would you be?

Mr. TD&H: Uhh, me?

Horsegirl: NO, you're real name. Silly. *shakes head*

Mr. TD&H: Oh, k. Um, i cn't give tht. Sry, y dn't u use txt chat?

Horsegirl: Because, I'm a writer, and writers never abbreviate. Hell, that was a long word. Can you at least tell me about you?

Mr. TD&H: There's nothing 2 say.

Horsegirl: The hell there isn't... everyone has a story. I've learned that in the few years I've been a real writer.

Mr. TD&H: Well, my story isn't worth telling, believe me.

Horsegirl: One thing, what's TD&H stand for? That's a story.

Mr. TD&H: Well...c...it's a joke. From my friends... it stands for Tall, Dark, and Handsome... my friend Ig-Jeff made it up.

Horsegirl: Wow, TD&H, that's the longest entry all chat. And, cool name, I've always been a sucker for the tall dark cute heroes of stories. Like, there's this certain one and wow he's just...wow...*sigh*

Mr. TD&H: Ya, I

Horsegirl: I what?

Mr. TD&H: I don't thnk i'm the hero...

Horsegirl: You're not Edward Cullen, are you?

Mr. TD&H: Hell no. I just, idk, i left my soulmate bc of a stupid jerk and i'm by myslf now. i miss my famly and i kno my gf wll nvr forgive me and i-i've said enough. my life basically scks.

Horsegirl: You sound a lot like this guy I read about once, but that was fiction so I doubt it's real. And TD&H, I'm sure everything will work out with your girl and your family. If they care they'll come back...

Mr. TD&H: Really? did it all work out for the guy u red about?

Horsegirl: Well, I don't actually know. The last book isn't out yet, but where it stopped the guy was on his own and his girlfriend was with her "perfect match" and the guy and girlfriend worked together to beat the bad guys.

Mr. TD&H: Maybe this guy and I have alot in common... what was his name?

Horsegirl: His name IS, not WAS, Fang. And he is uber awesome! I 3 him. :)

Mr. TD&H: ...

Horsegirl: What's with the silence?

Mr. TD&H: ...

Horsegirl: Fine... I get it. I scared you away because I'm a stupid bookworm with absolutely no life. I obsess over fiction and I'm a freak. Wonderful, one less potential friend... *sigh*

Mr. TD&H:Dn't bash urself. I was just thnking. Sry, if i scrd u. So, u lik MR?

Horsegirl: Ah! TD&H! You're back, and, yes I love Maximum Ride. Not her, the series. Fang's the one who stole my heart. 3

Mr. TD&H: Apparently. without even trying...

Horsegirl: Hmm?

Mr. TD&H: Nthin, mumbling 2 myslf. New habit i pcked up.

Horsegirl: Haha, I mumble all the time. So, uhh, TD&H what are you doing now, like right now? (No, I'm not a creeper.)

Mr. TD&H: Umm, typing. Jk! er, i'm updating my blog.

Horsegirl: Ooooohhhh, I love blogs and technology in general.

Mr. TD&H: Lol, me 2. U kno minus the "ooohhh". Lol, guys just dn't do tht.

Horsegirl: Haha, so what's your family like?

Mr. TD&H: Uh, well...

Horsegirl: Oh, gods. Forget I asked. I was just making conversation and I forgot about your girlfriend and family issues. I'm sooo sorry, forgive me?

Mr. TD&H: Uh, it's fine. But, "gods"?

Horsegirl: Annnddd, there's the geek again. It's a Percy Jackson term, I kinda obsess over what I read and repeat the phrases. Such as when I have somewhere to go, I tell my friends I have to "U and A". Geeky, right?

Mr. TD&H: Nt at all, "U and A" is a useful term. i use it quite often.

Horsegirl: Really? You're a MR fan too? I thought they were few and far between!

Mr. TD&H: U cld say tht.

Horsegirl: Clarify? I'm confused... and it takes a lot to do that...

Mr. TD&H: Well, I am Fang after all. So, u cld say i'm a fan of Max. *smug smile*

Horsegirl: *swoon* *faint* *definite afk*

Mr. TD&H: ik tht wld b fun 2 do. O the mind of a grl. *rolls eyes*

Horsegirl signs off.

Mr. TD&H signs off (with smug grin)

"BOOKLUVERS" chatroom closed.

**So, that was a random idea I had. Horsegirl is me, and Mr. TD&H is Fang. Next up, Iggy! Then maybe a HP character. this might be really long by the time I'm done. R&R. and don't hate for a non Libra update,plz!**


	2. Iggy & Ella

**Okay, I'm back. And this time it's Iggy. Still don't own anything but the ingenius screen names. :)**

**Spaz: Ingenius? Please.**

**Me: Go away, Spaz. Go back to science class.**

**Spaz: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Spaz: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Spaz: Make me.**

**Me: Fine, I will. Enjoy this chat while I wrestle the dragon into my backpack.**

**Spaz: Yes, please do. Wait! What? No, I'm not going back, I like my freedom. Mphrgh! **

**Me: *Hand over Spaz's mouth* Enjoy!**

"BOOKLUVERS" chatroom opened.

Horsegirl signs on.

Horsegirl: Yo! Who's on?

Pmaniac signs on.

Pmaniac: Me.

Horsegirl: Who's me? :)

Pmaniac: Uh... Pmaniac?

Horsegirl: gods, you're as bad as TD&H. No! Your real name.

Pmaniac: That info is classified. & TD&H?

Horsegirl: Of course, it's classified! *rolls eyes* And TD&H is someone I talked to not long ago.

Pmaniac: Really? He was actually chatting? Interesting...

Horsegirl: You know him?

Pmaniac: Ya, im the genius behind the screen name.

Pmaniac: Damn! I wasn't supposed to say that.

Horsegirl: Hmm... you wouldn't happen to be Iggy, blind pyro bird-kid extraordinare, would you?

Pmaniac: Ya, ow! Ok, cut the compliments, Ella just hit me.

Horsegirl: Sorry, Ig. Tell Ella that she's lucky to have you, because you sure are popular...

Pmaniac: OW! Ella quit hittin' me! I can't control what the girl says! Sry, Ella's a jealous fool. Ow! Well, it's true!

Horsegirl: Ella, quit. I'll shut up now. Iggy, how the hell are you chatting anyway?

Pmaniac: Ella reads it aloud & I have the keyboard memorized, plus the whole colors thing helps. OW! Ella, u r as bad as Max, overprotective b-

Horsegirl: Uhh, Ig? My parents are watching, if you finish that word I'll be gone faster than you can say "Boom."!

Pmaniac: Ooh, protective much?

Horsegirl: Yeah, hahahahahaha!

Pmaniac: QUIT FLIRTING WITH IGGY!

Pmaniac signs off.

Horsegirl: I take it, that was probably Ella.

Horsegirl: *rolls eyes* Love is totally overrated.

Horsegirl signs off

"BOOKLUVERS" chatroom closed.

**Haha, definite Eggy. Haha. Again, I'm Horsegirl. Next is a double feature (sorta) with Hermione Granger and the Gasman. Bye**


	3. Hermione & Gazzy

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the lack of update, I've been busy with homework and stuff. Not kidding, my homework is still calling me but I decided to update instead. So yeah today is a crossover. Onto the story.**

"BOOKLUVERS" chatroom opened.

Horsegirl signs on.

Horsegirl: What is up, peeps?

TheSmartOne signs on.

TheSmartOne: Is this a study session?

Horsegirl: Uh, no. Who are you, anyway?

TheSmartOne: I'm Hermione Granger and I was told this was a Hogwarts' study group.

Horsegirl: Well, I hate to say it, but it's not. Who told you that?

TheSmartOne: Ooohh, I'm finally going to kill that Ronald Weasley. If it's the last thing I do.

Horsegirl: Whoa, Hermy, cool it. No axe murders tonight, please. It's probably not Ron's fault, someone most likely gave him false information.

TheSmartOne: I still ought to at least get revenge right?

Horsegirl: Are you sure you're Hermione? She's not usually into pranks and revenge.

CleardaRoom signs on.

CleardaRoom: Did I hear revenge and pranks? Mmm, my speciality.

Horsegirl: Gazzy, is that you?

TheSmartOne: Gazzy? What in Mer-

CleardaRoom: U kno its me! So, who r we prankin and y?

TheSmartOne: Ronald Weasley. And may I ask who you are...Gazzy?

CleardaRoom: a avian-human hybrid, my name is the Gasman. I luv bombs and pranks, evn beter 2gether. Who r u... *looks at history* Hermione Granger?

TheSmartOne: The Gasman? I don't want to know...

Horsegirl: No, you don't.

CleardaRoom: Oh, now i kno. Ur HP's friend, rite? Like: Ms. "killed or worse... expelled", Hermione? lol

TheSmartOne: Yes, that is I. Grr, I _will _kill Ron. Don't stop me, Horsey.

Horsegirl: But- hey! "Horsey"? Really, Hermione, really?

CleardaRoom: *snicker* I thot it was funny...

Horsegirl: You would, Gazzy. That is... until I tell Max about that little conversation you and I had about you and Ig in her closet... *devious grin*

CleardaRoom: *gulp* U wouldn't!

Horsegirl: Oh, but I would, and I will...

TheSmartOne: Ummm, can we get back to my crisis at hand? Liikkkeee, a certain red head dumb little-

Horsegirl: Hermione... *warning glare*

CleardaRoom: I'll jst put a stink bomb in his undies drawer. Lve it 2 me, Hermy and I'll get u a bf... *grin*

Horsegirl: Hermione, I wouldn't-

TheSmartOne: *gasp* Really? Who? What's he like?

CleardaRoom: Well, his name is Dylan and he's an avian 2. Hot, by grl stndrds. He mite like u. *bambi eyes*

Horsegirl: Oh gods, I'm done here. Have fun with your revenge and Dylan.

Horsegirl signs off.

TheSmartOne: Ahh, sweet revenge and a cute guy! Eep! I excited.

TheSmartOne signs off.

CleardaRoom: Tht shld get rid of Superboy and get Fang 2 cum bck. :)

CleardaRoom signs off.

"BOOKLUVERS" chatroom closed.

**There you go, what happens when a fangirl, Hermione, and Gazzy cross paths. Haha, funny. I think Percy is next. The next one is short and two-part. So part is Dylan, yes I kno, eww! Haha, any Mylan haters should love Dylan and I's convo.(Or lack there of, haha) Peace out, Athena out!**


	4. Percy & Dylan

**Hey, say hi Spazzy!**

**Spaz the Dragon: Hi Spazzy.**

**Me: Spaz... *warning glare***

**Spaz: Sorry, hello faithful readers.**

**Me: Much better, now go do my homework.**

**Spaz: Why me?**

**Me: Cuz you actually pay attention in Science. **

**Spaz: Fine... *flys off***

**Me: Good boy, alright here's the chapter. With Percy and Dylan.**

"BOOKLUVERS" chatroom opened.

Horsegirl signs on.

Horsegirl: What goes on?

BigF-ingWave signs on.

BigF-ingWave: A war.

Horsegirl: I take it you're a demi-god?

BigF-ingWave: Duh! What tiped you off? Wave or War?

Horsegirl: Nice to chat with you too, Percy.

BigF-ingWave: Who is this Percy u speak of? I am BFnW! Son of Poseidon!

Horsegirl: BFnW? Ooohh, I'm soo scared. You made me quiver in fear. *rolls eyes*

BigF-ingWave: Still sarcastic as evr I take it.

Horsegirl: You know me all too well, Perce. So how goes things at Camp and with Annabeth?

BigF-ingWave: I wish I _didn't _know u, but anyways Camp Halfblood is good. So's Annabeth. Oh, crap. I think Chiron is starting a game of Capture the Flag, so I shall sign off.

Horsegirl: Say hi to Annabeth for me. See you later.

BigF-ingWave signs off.

prtyw/teal signs on.

Horsegirl: Who the hell are you?

prtyw/teal: U dn't kno? im hurt.

Horsegirl: Why? I've never chatted with you in my life.

prtyw/teal: i was prty sure i was famous.

Horsegirl: Wait a wing-blasting minute, you aren't Dylan are you?

prtyw/teal: WINNER!

Horsegirl: Aaahh! It burns!

Horsegirl signs off.

prtyw/teal: damn, i was hopin she was tht Hermione chick Gazzy was tellin me bout.

prtyw/teal signs off.

Horsegirl signs on.

Horsegirl: Whew, he's gone. That was close. Ew, *shudder* Dylan.

Horsegirl signs off.

"BOOKLUVERS" chatroom closed.

**Bahahahahaha! I loved that! FYI I hate Mylan so that's why I wrote it this way! Haha**


	5. Fred And George and a special surprise

**Omg, I am like in love with the Weasley twins, so they're in this one. I would absolutely love to meet them in real life. There's also a cool cameo at the end but you kinda have to read the story it goes with to get it. It's called "The Other Prankster" it's really cool and I might be updating it soon. So, um, here we go. Spaz? You got anything to say?**

**Spaz the Dragon: Nope, none at all.**

**Me: Liar. Come on, say it. I know what you're thinking anyway.**

**Spaz: Fine, I think you're crazy.**

**Me: Thank you, Spazzy. I love you too! *Hugs mini dragon***

**Spaz: That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for.**

**Me: I know. Just read on, dear readers while I tell my dragon I luvvv him. Hehe**

"BOOKLUVERS" chatroom opened.

Horsegirl signs on.

Thing1 signs on.

Thing2 signs on.

Thing1: Greetings, earthling.

Thing2: Greetings, earthling.

Horsegirl: I don't want to know...

Thing1: Sure u do!

Thing2: U couldn't do w/o knoing!

Horsegirl: Are you two related?

Thing1: Of course we're related.

Thing2: Be mighty dodgy if we weren't.

Horsegirl: I still don't want to know.

Thing1: U probly alredy do!

Thing2: Just thnk bout it.

Horsegirl: Soo, you're British, related, and...

Thing1: Atta girl, just keep thinkin and-

Thing2:-eventually u'll get it.

Thing1: Just like-

Thing2:-aperation!

Horsegirl: Oh, gods. I should have gotten this right a way. Fred and George Weasley right?

Thing1: Brilliant!

Thing2: Absolutely brilliant!

Horsegirl: You're Fred and George alright. So how goes it at Hogwarts?

Thing1:Mighty boring, what with Sirius Black on the run and all. Mum's been-

Thing2:-a right nasty mess o'er r safety. It's gotten real bad.

Horsegirl: Ooh, ouch. Sorry, boys, it's a parent thing. I get it over here too.

Thing1:Do you now? Interesting, wouldn't you say so, George?

Thing2: I think I would, Fred, I thnk I would...

Horsegirl: You two are crazy.

Thing1:Not as crazy-

Thing2:-as you!

Horsegirl:Damn right there. I'm proud to be crazy too.

Thing1:As r we, now tell me-

Thing2:-why do they call you "horse"?

Horsegirl:Uh, it's a hobby thing. I like horses, but not centaurs.

Thing1: Alright-

Thing2:-cause that's not weird at all.

Horsegirl: Oh shut up!

Thing1:Naw, I think we're good.

Thing2:Yeah, I think we'll keep talking.

Thing1:It's a hobby thing.

Thing2:It's a hobby thing.

Horsegirl: You two are hopeless...

Thing1: Sure sure.

Thing2: Sure sure.

Horsegirl: Okay, seriously. Do you always talk together?

Thing1: Of corse.

Thing2: Of corse.

Horsegirl: You know what? I give up.

Thing1: Aw, dn't be like tht.

Thing2: yeah, we ment no harm.

Horsegirl: Sure sure. Actually, I have a question for you two.

Thing1: Alright, shoot.

Thing2: yeah, have at it.

Horsegirl: Have you ever met a girl named Ava?

Thing1: Nope.

Thing2: Dn't think so.

Horsegirl: Damn.

Thing1: Do we wanna know why?

Horsegirl: Probably not. It's not important anyway.

Thing1: Oh alright.

Horsegirl: Well, as much as I'd like to stay and talk to you boys, I must Apparate away. My mother calls. Good-bye, hope we may talk soon.

Thing1: Yes, u r interesting.

Thing2: Very interesting.

Thing1: Good-bye.

Thing2: Talk to you later.

Horsegirl: Bye!

Horsegirl signs off.

Thing2: She was nice.

Thing1: Glad we didn't give Ave away.

Thing1 signs off.

Thing2 sign off.

TheCobaltRaven signs on.

TheCobaltRaven: Who the hell has been talking to my boys?

TheCobaltRaven signs off.

**There a guest appearance by my OC Ava Salvatore. Couldn't help but add her, she is too awesome to miss out on a conversation with the twins. Maybe I'll bring her back later. Anyway, you should totally read her story if you haven't already. Dunno when I'll update, I got a request to do a Hunger Games version of this and I might as soon as I finish the book. I have it checked out from my library, but I have to finish the Vampire Academy series first.**


	6. Katniss, Your Mockingjay

**Okay, this is the Hunger Games update I had requested. SPOILER ALERT! Do not read if you have not read all the series, there are spoilers for Mockingjay in here. Also, Spazzy makes an appearance in preparation for my next story. A back story for Spaz the dragon! Hooray! So, let's get on to the story.**

"BOOKLUVERS" chatroom opened.

Horsegirl signs in.

Horsegirl: Anyone willing to talk for a bit?

YourMockingjay signs in.

YourMockingjay: I'm here, I guess.

Horsegirl: You must be Katniss, am I right?

YourMockingjay: No, I'm Haymitch. Duh, I'm Katniss.

Horsegirl: Hey, I'd talk to Haymitch too, but I guess I'm stuck with you.

YourMockingjay: U did not just say that!

Horsegirl: Oh, but I did. Gonna go cry now?

YourMockingjay: No! Y would I do that?

Horsegirl: Oh, you know. No reason, other than that you freaking fell apart in the last book! You were so depressed in the last hundred pages! I hated the last book, and it's your fault. (Well, you and Peeta.)

YourMockingjay: U got problems girl. Everyone luvs me and Peeta.

Horsegirl: Peeta and me! I hate when people like you, so special and powerful, think they don't need real grammar! Geez, you'd think someone who had to plan things like you did would know how to write. Oh, wait, you didn't plan. Haymitch did and even then you screwed the plans up so often it was crazy.

YourMockingjay: Wow, that was a 56 word rant. Done yet?

Horsegirl: For now. *grumbles.* Until I think of something else to poke fun at you for.

YourMockingjay: You'd best leave me alone.

Horsegirl: Oh! Now, it's on girl! YOU DID NOT JUST USE MY PHRASE! I will now kill you, and I won't need a freaking Hunger Games to do it.

YourMockingjay: What phrase? (This girl is crazy…like freaking bonkers.)

Horsegirl: You stole my phrase "you'd best not-dot dot dot." I say that all the time, along with "fnicking" and "what the Hufflepuff?". Now I have one more reason to hate you.

YourMockingjay: Y do you hate me? Do you have like a list or something?

Horsegirl: Actually, now that you mention it...brb *goes to find Katniss hate list*…okay, I'm back. Let's see…

Katniss yells at her mom for being sad when her dad died.

Katniss actually likes Peeta

Katniss wins the Hunger Games (it should have been Foxface or Rue)

Katniss picks Peeta over Gale. (I'd pick the forest-hunter-hottie even though he had an attitude over the cry-baby )

Only Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch live "happily-ever-after".

Katniss fell apart in the last book, where was amazingly cool hunter chick from the Hunger Games?)

I just DON'T LIKE KATNISS!

Is that good enough for you, MOCKingjay?

YourMockingjay: U kno what, I'm tired of this. I'm outta here, see ya crazy chick.

YourMockingjay signs off.

Horsegirl: Thank the gods, she's gone. I don't have to rant anymore.

KitKatSpaz sign in.

KitKatSpaz: Were you talking to Katniss Everdeen?

Horsegirl: Unfortunately, I got rid of her though.

KitKatSpaz: Good, I was skeptic to get on the chat when I saw Mockingjay was in a screen name.

Horsegirl: Yep, hey Spazzy. How about we go listen to that amazing Lauren Alaina song _Georgia Peaches_? You know you want to.

KitKatSpaz: _Whoa, whoa whoa, ain't nothing sweeter than us Georgia Peaches._

Horsegirl: You're not even from Georgia, Spazzy. Come on, let's go.

KitKatSpaz: Bye, y'all.

KitKatSpaz signs off.

Horsegirl signs off.


End file.
